This Is For You Fred
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: In honour of the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts I posted this battle fic from Arthur's POV. Slight Molly/Arthur love.
**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! It feels like it's been forever since I wrote something. Sorry it's been so long. In honour of the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts I thought I'd write a short battle fic. Hope you like it! ~ SlytherinPrincess89**

I ran away from the Room of Requirement hoping that for once Ginny would listen to the rules and not go fight. Six children are enough to worry about. "Arthur!" I turned as Molly caught up to me. "Be careful out there alright?" "Of course Mollywobbles." She looked at me strangely for a moment and then flung herself at me, kissing me hard on the mouth. "I love you Arthur." I smiled. "I love you too Molly." And with that we parted ways into the steady stream of fighting. At first I ran around in a blur of confusion, helping our side when I could. I stopped for a moment to aid Kingsley who was having a tough time trying to simultaneously battle and keep more death eaters out of the building. I shot a quick stupefy at the death eater, knocking him down, before I continued on my way.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't Arthur Weasley. I was hoping I'd run into you." Drawled the sickeningly smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. I stiffened. "Lucius." He smirked. "I think a proper wizards duel is the best option. That is assuming you are a wizard." I rolled my eyes. "You're off your game today Lucius. But let's get down to business. You see, there's a battle going on and I have better things to do. The time for talking is over. "He seethed. "Very well."

We bowed, then stepped back and assumed position. "One. Two. Three." I yelled Petrificus Totalus as he yelled Crucio. I was fast, but not fast enough. His spell hit me and I writhed on the ground in pain. "Losing your touch are we Arthur, getting old?" He had crouched down to me. I spat in his face catching him unawares. I took advantage of his preoccupation. "Stupefy!" He was on his back now. "Rictusempra!" He shot a severing charm at me that nicked my arm. "Sectum Sempra!" I roared. Snape definitely shouldn't have taught the Order that one. "Petrificus Totalus." I muttered. Now he'd bleed to death and he couldn't do anything about it. I saw Snape running towards him as I left. "Bloody hell he's going to save the bloody bastard." The battle was too loud and my voice got lost in the din which was probably a good thing.

Who was that out on the grounds? A red headed someone was kneeling over a body in tears. I moved closer and saw it was Charlie. With a pang I realized that the body he was lying over was Tonks' with Remus' right beside it. Tonks and Charlie had been best friends at Hogwarts, they'd even dated once and I knew he loved her (although in what way I was not exactly sure). "Charlie!" He looked up. "Charlie she's gone. There's nothing you can do for her except get back out there and try to win this thing. There will be time to grieve later. Hopefully when our lives aren't in danger." He nodded. I pulled him to his feet. "C'mon."

We hadn't walked two feet when something blocked our path. Spiders. Mammoth spiders, to be exact. With both of our efforts we managed to sever the beasts' head from its body, killing it instantly. Charlie and I had joined Bill and Fleur in a battle against Fenrir Greyback and were winning when a voice yelled at the Death Eaters to retreat. I looked around, puzzled. Then He Who Must Not Be Named's voice rang through the silence. He told us to treat our wounded and that we would not have to sustain any more losses if we handed in Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes. As if.

I helped Charlie levitate Remus and Tonks into the Great Hall where I knew the dead and injured would be. I placed them beside each other the way they had been when we found them, with their hands touching. My job done, I stood up to find Molly and the children. I turned and saw a bunch of red heads gathered around a figure on the floor. No. Molly was crying. It can't be. I ran at them at top speed my heart beating wildly in my chest. I reached them and looked down at the body. The broken body of Fred lay there. "NO!" I yelled in agony. I dropped to my knees as tears fell down my face. "No." I whispered. Molly put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up to her, enveloping me in a hug as she sobbed. I stood there numbly. I felt empty; the words I had told Charlie vanished from my mind as I was consumed with grief. I stood there in some sort of trance of disbelief. Memories of him kept flooding back to me. When him and George were born, his first word (which had been Dadda), the way his eyes lit up when I told all of them bedtime stories, his first time on a broom… I realized that there were tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

All too soon the battle had recommenced. My fighting was erratic and slightly dangerous. I will avenge my son. And just as fast as the battle had started up again it had stopped. We all gathered in the outside courtyard awaiting some sort of signal. I noticed Ginny standing in front of me and shook my head. Evidently she hadn't listened to me for she was sporting some battle scars.

Hagrid came walking out of the Forbidden Forest accompanied by death eaters. He was carrying someone…..I gasped. NO! It was Harry. The rest of the crowd had figured it out too, including Ginny. Her screams of Harry mingled with Ron and Hermione's. She started to run at You Know Who but I grabbed her and pulled her back towards me. She was in an inconsolable rage that I knew would later turn to tears.

Neville showed his true bravery and started the battle again by slaying His snake. Everyone was fighting except me. I saw Bellatrix dueling Hermione, Ginny and Luna but they were no match for her. A killing curse narrowly escaped Ginny and I saw red. No more of my children will die. But I was too slow. Molly had gotten there first. "Not my daughter you bitch." I smirked. Bellatrix better watch out. It was the most intense fighting I had seen all night. Then I started to worry as I realized that both women were aiming to kill. Molly won. He Who Must Not Be Named howled in despair or anger, I'm not sure which.

And suddenly, Harry was there. Alive. He circled V…Voldemort airing out the truth. Then they shot two spells. Harry using Expelliarmus and Voldemort using Avada Kedavra. The Elder wand refused to kill Harry and backfired on Voldemort. He was dead. The death eaters retreated and Hogwarts was alive with celebration.

We won the war but my celebration was tainted by the loss of a son. I walked outside into the grounds. I raised my wand to the sky and let out a burst of fireworks. This is for you Fred.


End file.
